


Pretty Baby

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Historical References, PWP, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: В 1920 году Хелен Магнус посещает вечер-маскарад в Новом Орлеане и встречает там загадочную незнакомку.Примечание: название и строчки в тексте взяты из песни Pretty Baby Тони Джексона. К сожалению, в его исполнении она никогда не была записана, хотя  её можно услышать в исполнении Эла Джолсона: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2251282/track/19972848"Хелен" Марии Эджуорт - реально существующий роман, написанный в 1834 году.Бета - bfcure





	

На этот вечер-маскарад Хелен Магнус приехала не то чтоб сильно по желанию: пригласили, не хотелось обижать хозяина отказом, и костюм с маской она заказала, но насколько же полезнее можно было потратить это время…  
Но всё-таки, новоорлеанские вечера были отчасти знамениты, и, признаться, любопытно было сюда заглянуть, раз уж судьба вообще забросила её в Новый Свет. Публика на них собиралась пёстрая, так что, может, удастся обзавестись интересными знакомствами. Опять же, Деррик, чью светочувствительность она вылечила, заодно объяснив, что дело тут в абнормальной наследственности и при некоторой тренировке она позволит ему видеть сквозь стены, обещал представить её другим людям с необычными способностями.  
Успокоив свою совесть тем, что всё равно сегодня сможет поработать на благо Убежища, Хелен переоделась и в назначенный час села в присланный Дерриком автомобиль с шофёром. Её собственный автомобиль, кстати, стоял неподалёку, но радушный хозяин оказался непреклонен: Хелен должна была добраться со всеми удобствами.  
Автомобиль, кстати, был великолепен: новенький кадиллак с самым современным мотором, в который Хелен непременно полезла бы, если бы не маскарадный костюм, и о котором расспрашивала шофёра, пока он нервно не сказал, что так они опоздают.  
– Там на сиденье корзина для пикника, – заметил он, когда Хелен наконец заняла место за ним. – Подкрепитесь сейчас, ночью времени не будет.  
Трапеза оказалась под стать автомобилю: превосходное холодное жаркое, свежий белый хлеб, фрукты на любой вкус и бутылка лафита, весьма неплохого, несмотря на то, что достать его сейчас наверняка было непросто. Пока Хелен отдавала должное содержимому корзины, они как раз добрались до Французского квартала, и вот тут она оценила необходимость шофёра: он петлял по закоулкам и втискивался в проезды, рискуя поцарапать краску, и сама она блуждала бы тут долго.  
– Я смотрю, Деррик не желает видеть случайных гостей, – очень спокойно заметила она.  
– И хозяин клуба, который он арендует, тоже, – согласился шофёр с ноткой вызова в голосе. Парой минут ранее он представился как Жюль. – Мне сказали, доктор Магнус, что вы знаете, почему.  
Она знала. Она знала, что сегодня в ветшающем Француском квартале соберётся публика, интересная не только потенциальной абнормальностью. Мужчины в женском, женщины в мужском, и вместе под руку могут прийти люди вовсе не разного пола.  
– Конечно, знаю, – сказала Хелен. – Неужто вы думаете, что Оскар Уайльд ввёл в моду зелёные гвоздики в бутоньерках только потому, что ему нравился цвет? Хотя мне казалось, что у вас столько мер предосторожности не нужно.  
Жюль коротко хохотнул:  
– Зелёные гвоздики, да? Вы, англичане, чего только не выдумаете. Столько предосторожностей обычно и не нужно, ваша правда. Но Деррик сегодня хочет видеть только друзей.  
– Я польщена, что он относит меня к ним, – улыбнулась она.  
Они как раз останавливались неподалёку от ярко освещённого клуба, который наверняка и являлся их целью, так что Хелен потянулась за картонкой с маской: всё-таки правила вечера надо было соблюдать.  
– Приятно провести время, доктор, – пожелал ей на прощанье шофёр.  
– Спасибо, Жюль, – откликнулась она и направилась к дверям клуба.  
Джаз оглушил её, как только она вошла, и Хелен с радостью сдалась ему в плен: она любила эту музыку, искреннюю и полную жизни, как весь Новый Свет. На родине Хелен Америку всё ещё считали прибежищем отребья и дикарей, но она видела: это страна возможностей. Не лучше и не хуже, чем были до неё, но ещё не успевшая закоснеть в жёстких нормах, с которыми Хелен приходилось бороться полжизни.  
Воистину не закосневшая: мимо Хелен прошествовали две женщины в смокингах и брюках, с короткими напомаженными волосами. Она проводила их взглядом и отправилась разыскивать хозяина вечера.  
Деррик нашёлся на возвышении рядом с джаз-бандом, которым он что-то рассказывал, оживлённо жестикулируя. Павлиновая маска никак не скрывала его роскошных чёрных кудрей, так что едва ли он планировал остаться неузнанным. Он заметил её и моментально припал к руке, обдавая запахом дорогого одеколона, и Хелен с улыбкой сказала:  
– Я оделась слишком консервативно и легко выделяюсь среди ваших гостей, не так ли?  
– Вы прекрасно выглядите, – при всём равнодушии к женской красоте, галантности Деррику было не занимать. – И чёрное вам несомненно к лицу.  
Хелен долго думала над костюмом на вечер, но остановилась на чёрном длинном платье и того же цвета маске с перьями. В более строгой обстановке фасон смотрелся бы элегантно, но для сегодня оказался простоват.  
Это не помешало Деррику отвесить ей ещё несколько пылких комплиментов, и Хелен едва успела осведомиться о его самочувствии, когда он повёл знакомить её с друзьями.  
Ожидания оправдались: Деррик позвал тех, за кем знал необычные способности, и буквально через полчаса у Хелен было назначено несколько встреч. Она бы назначила и ещё несколько, но хозяин вечера объявил, что преступно не давать ей танцевать, и пригласил первый.  
– Вам необязательно следить за тем, развлекаюсь ли я, – со смехом заметила она, когда они кружились в фокстроте. – Я найду, чем себя занять.  
– О, Хелен, – заговорщицки проговорил он, – насколько я вас успел узнать – вы займёте себя только работой. А я вовсе не для работы устроил свой вечер.  
Уступая его обаянию, она пообещала не забывать о музыке и танцах. Деррику Моро легко было что-то обещать: он знал о своей красоте и пользовался ею, но делал это без корыстных целей и вреда для окружающих. Хелен было бы любопытно расспросить его подробнее о его жизни и истории семьи – среди его предков, насколько она помнила, были и белые, но это было не слишком заметно, а значит, ему было непросто добиться нынешнего положения. Хелен по опыту знала, сколько сил уходит на борьбу с предрассудками, так что общие темы у них нашлись бы, особенно учитывая ещё и абнормальность.  
Не сегодня, конечно. Сегодня Деррик развлекал гостей, а она обещала развлекаться вместе с другими.  
В Новом Орлеане она завела ещё не так много знакомств, так что после нескольких танцев с теми, кому её представил Деррик, Хелен оказалась у возвышения с джаз-бандом в одиночестве, переводя дух и размышляя, не укрыться ли на время в тёмном углу.  
Не успела: к ней подошла женщина в ярко-синем брючном костюме и искрящейся блёстками маске, закрывающей лицо почти полностью. Несмотря на последнее обстоятельство, Хелен предположила, что она постарше большинства гостей, скорее возраста, на который выглядела сама Хелен. Ну, конечно, не самого возраста Хелен, но этим вообще могли похвастаться только четыре человека, разбросанных сейчас по свету.  
Кстати, комплекцией они тоже были более-менее похожи. Хотя тут Хелен могла ошибаться, пиджак всё-таки скрадывал детали.  
– Не пытайтесь ускользнуть с танцпола, – произнесла женщина, отбрасывая каштановую прядь. – Без вас тут будет совсем не то.  
– Благодарю за комплимент, – приподняла брови Хелен. – Вы подошли по просьбе Деррика, как понимаю?  
– Несмотря на все несомненные достоинства мистера Моро, мои поступки он мне всё-таки не диктует, – независимо, но без грубости ответила женщина. – Я подошла потому, что сама захотела.  
Её манера поведения отличалась от поведения большинства дам, с недавних пор носящих мужское, но понимающих, что им ежечасно нужно доказывать своё право на это. Хелен было приятно видеть, что в мире есть женщина, ведущая себя не менее уверенно, чем она сама. Даже, как с толикой белой зависти подумала Хелен, уверенней, чем она сама. Конечно, после Великой войны с правами женщин было лучше, чем в восьмидесятые годы прошлого века, когда она пробивала себе дорогу, так что, возможно, незнакомка просто уже воспитывалась в другой обстановке. Или это вообще была на самом деле какая-нибудь аристократка инкогнито, привыкшая к тому, что ей подчиняются.  
– Интересно, чем я обязана такому вниманию, – улыбаясь, дружелюбно заметила Хелен. Кем бы ни была визави, она не хотела её отпугнуть.  
Темноволосая незнакомка коротко рассмеялась – почему-то, как отметила Хелен, с ноткой горечи.  
– Что бы вы сказали, доктор Магнус, – ответила она, – если бы я сообщила, что по моей вине вы как-то оказались в неприятной ситуации, и я бы хотела вернуть долг?  
Хелен высоко подняла брови: конечно, женщина казалась знакомой, но скорее из-за сходства с ней самой. Она не могла припомнить, чтобы встречала её раньше, и не знала, о чём сейчас разговор.  
– Для начала, я напомнила бы, что это маскарад, и здесь не приняты настоящие лица и настоящие имена, – заметила она. – Но раз уж вы меня узнали – не хотите представиться сами?  
Незнакомка отрицательно покачала головой. А потом сказала:  
– Впрочем, наверное, вам же надо ко мне как-то обращаться. Я думаю, имя «Мария» подойдёт.  
– Пока – да, – неторопливо кивнула Хелен, давая себе зарок узнать, кто скрывается под маской и за псевдонимом. – А возвращаясь к вашему вопросу: я пережила множество неприятных ситуаций и, как видите, вышла из них целой и невредимой. Если ваш поступок не навредил другим – я могу вас простить и так, мне-то ущерба нет.  
– Вы просто не знаете, о чём говорите, – низко произнесла Мария. Хелен только сейчас поняла: она говорила, намеренно изменяя голос. Значит, они всё-таки встречались раньше, и Хелен могла бы её узнать?.. Эта женщина интриговала Хелен всё больше с каждой минутой.  
– Ну так просветите меня, – снова улыбнулась она, не пытаясь скрыть вызов.  
Мария вздохнула.  
– Не знаю, хочу ли я омрачать вечер этими воспоминаниями, – сказала она. – Но, скажем так… однажды вы могли бы дать отпор, потому что знали заранее, где спрятано оружие. По моей вине, пусть и невольной, его там не оказалось.  
Хелен нахмурилась: совершенно непрошенно в голове всплыла сцена, как Джон угрожал ей, а она всё никак не могла нащупать револьвер, который сама положила в ящик секретера, и вынуждена была терпеть слова и объятия, не говоря уже о бритве в руке. Конечно же, Мария говорила не об этом; ей неоткуда было об этом знать, да и револьвер нашёлся пару дней спустя в бюро внизу, видно, Хелен просто запамятовала… Но сцена продолжала крутиться перед её мысленным взором.  
– Вижу, я всё-таки омрачила вам вечер, – проницательно заметила незнакомка, наблюдая за ней. – Простите. Один мой друг упрекал меня, что я совсем разучилась уважать чужие границы.  
– Вы тут ни при чём, – отмахнулась Хелен. – Просто… неприятная ассоциация.  
– На которую я вас и натолкнула.  
– Не будем об этом, – решила Хелен. – Если вы хотите что-то для меня сделать – ну хорошо, я не против, но перестаньте говорить обиняками.  
– Боюсь, совсем прямо я сказать тоже не могу, – с сожалением ответила Мария.  
– Значит, не говорите вовсе, – спокойно посоветовала Хелен. – Я не люблю, когда со мной играют.  
– Даже не собиралась, – отреклась собеседница, на удивление искренне. – Я смотрю, мы неудачно начали общение. Хотите, просто послушаем музыку? Сейчас Тони будет петь, оно того стоит.  
– Тони? – оживилась Хелен. Большим знатоком джаза она себя не считала, но на таком уровне слышала даже она. – Тони Джексон? Я слышала, он теперь в Чикаго!  
– Чистая правда, – кивнула Мария. – Но его уговорили вернуться на пару дней, вспомнить былые времена.  
– О, я послушаю с удовольствием! – обрадовалась Хелен. – Знаете, всё хотела как-нибудь это сделать, но раньше как-то не получалось!  
– Да, – задумчиво согласилась её спутница. – Понимаю ваши чувства…  
А дальше они замолчали, потому что под приветственный рёв и аплодисменты к фортепиано подошёл невысокий, побитый жизнью человек в элегантном жемчужного цвета костюме.  
– Столько людей одеваются и будут одеваться так, чтобы походить на него… – пробормотала себе под нос Мария, и Хелен отметила ностальгию в её голосе.  
– Вы знакомы? – спросила она.  
– С мистером Джексоном? Увы, нет, – Мария вздохнула. – Как жаль, что он никогда не записывался…  
– Ну, вполне возможно, ещё запишется, – пожала плечами Хелен. – Сейчас это все делают.  
Удивительно сильный голос перебил их, выведя:  
– You ask me why I'm always teasing you, you hate to have me call you "Pretty Baby"… – И они обе обратились в слух.  
Да, Хелен была согласна: оно определённо того стоило. Голос певца свободно взлетал от баритона до сопрано, играя с нотами так, как в тексте он играл со своей незадачливой музой.  
Когда песня закончилась, Мария с улыбкой поделилась с ней:  
– Говорят, он написал песню для своего любовника. Хотя сомневаюсь, что мальчишке она так уж понравилась.  
– Да уж, мне тоже не захотелось бы быть адресатом, – усмехнулась Хелен. – Насколько бы больше опыта ни было, это ещё не повод покровительственно относиться к другим.  
– Золотые слова, вот бы ещё им следовать, – хмыкнула Мария, беря два бокала с подноса мимо проходившего официанта. – Но песня в любом случае очень красивая. Выпьете со мной?  
Хелен лукаво на неё посмотрела:  
– Мне кажется, или вы пытаетесь за мной приударить?  
Из-за маски было трудно понять все реакции Марии, но Хелен почудилось, что на несколько секунд та полностью растерялась. Это радовало: Хелен уже слегка поднадоело чувствовать себя младенцем из песни.  
– Вы знаете, – в конце концов, медленно ответила Мария. – Эта мысль как-то не приходила мне в голову…  
– Какая жалость, – коварно улыбнулась Хелен, понимая, что нащупала слабину. – А я бы не отказалась приударить за вами. Если вы не против, разумеется.  
Мария снова замешкалась, передавая ей бокал, но потом вскинула голову:  
– А знаете – не против! Хотя я не рассчитывала на такой результат, когда к вам подходила.  
– Жизнь полна сюрпризов, – рассмеялась Хелен. Тони, к сожалению, уже встал из-за инструмента, но в дело снова вступил джаз-банд. Она быстро осушила свой бокал и предложила: – Пойдёмте танцевать?  
Признаться честно, она не совсем уверенно чувствовала себя в современных танцах, но раз уж начала затею с флиртом, надо продолжать.  
Мария кивнула и тоже выпила, и вскоре, отдав бокалы официанту обратно, они присоединились к десяткам пар, ловивших быстрый ритм музыки. После заученных в детстве танцев эти всё ещё казались немного дикими, но Хелен широко улыбалась: это тоже был немного вызов, а от вызовов она никогда не уклонялась.  
Её спутница танцевала лучше неё, и в какой-то момент Хелен позволила вести, но, впрочем, тут для обеих оставалось достаточно свободы. Эти замечательные танцы новой эпохи…  
Минут через двадцать они обе, разгорячённые и смеющиеся, наконец ушли с танцпола, сразу направившись к ближайшему официанту.  
– Надо перевести дух, – сказала Хелен, беря ещё шампанского. – Очень энергичные танцы…  
К её досаде, Мария и задыхалась меньше неё, но сейчас она кивнула:  
– Да, очень. Словно неплохая разминка.  
– Вы занимаетесь чем-то? – с любопытством посмотрела на неё Хелен. – Фехтование? Борьба?  
– Всего понемножку, – пожала та плечами, и Хелен снова поразилась этой женщине и тому, что раньше о ней не слышала. Пряталась она от неё, что ли? – Отдохнули? Пойдёмте обратно?  
– Ещё пару минут! – взмолилась Хелен. Она была уверена, что сможет продержаться всю ночь, но не без перерывов же.  
– Как скажете.  
В конце концов они наведались на танцпол ещё дважды, пока Хелен не объявила, что музыка прекрасна, но уже звенит у неё в ушах.  
– Давайте поднимемся наверх, – предложила Мария. – Я в городе всего на одну ночь, так что сняла номер прямо в клубе.  
– Ого! – усмехнулась Хелен. – А вы времени даром не теряете.  
Мария слегка смущённо улыбнулась:  
– Я, на самом деле, хотела продолжить тем, что поэтому знаю, что наверху есть удобное фойе. Но прозвучало очень двусмысленно, соглашусь.  
Хелен удовлетворённо кивнула: всё-таки ей удалось сбить с загадочной незнакомки немного лишней самоуверенности.  
– Ну что же, я принимаю ваше приглашение… в фойе.  
Им удалось улизнуть, не особенно привлекая к себе внимание: Деррик был занят разговором с другими гостями и не заметил их ухода.  
– Чем вы занимаетесь? – спросила Хелен, когда они поднимались по лестнице, погружённой в полумрак.  
– Разным, – уклонилась от ответа Мария. – Хотя последние годы всё больше ищу себя.  
– Я всё равно буду наводить о вас справки, – приятным голосом пообещала Хелен. – Вы же понимаете, что вызвали у меня интерес?  
Мария развернулась на лестнице и, сжав лицо Хелен в ладонях, крепко её поцеловала, и маски на секунду столкнулись.  
Она хорошо целовалась.  
– Вы же не думаете, что это сработает, как отвлекающий манёвр, – улыбнулась Хелен, когда они отстранились друг от друга.  
– Ничуть, – насмешливо ответили ей. – Но и я не вчера родилась. Если я не захочу, вы меня не найдёте.  
– Посмотрим, – на этот раз Хелен подалась к ней первой. – Мы всё ещё идём в фойе? – между поцелуями поинтересовалась она.  
– Мой номер тут неподалёку, – прошептала Мария.  
Они ввалились в номер, едва не сломав не слишком надёжную дверь, и Хелен потянулась зажечь свет, но Мария поймала её руку и покрыла поцелуями костяшки пальцев. Хелен позволила увести себя вглубь номера: она понимала, что Мария хочет сохранить столько анонимности, сколько сможет, но решила ей не мешать.  
Приключения на одну ночь с полными незнакомцами были не совсем в стиле Хелен, и выпила она недостаточно, чтобы об этом забыть, но Новый Свет делал ей безрассудной, похоже, и, может быть, это было не так уж и плохо. Она припала губами к шее Марии, и та резко выдохнула и прижала её к себе.  
– Я не впервые с женщиной, так что не ждите неопытности, – насмешливо пробормотала ей на ухо Хелен.  
– Не жду, – ответили ей.  
А дальше она сама не успела понять, как очутилась на кровати – это Мария её так сильно и в то же время аккуратно толкнула? Господи Боже, надо навести справки не только о ней, но и о её учителях, и обязательно самой взять пару уроков…  
Матрас спружинил, когда Мария села рядом, её руки нащупали молнию на платье Хелен, и та в бессчётный раз порадовалась тому, как же проще сейчас стало одеваться. И раздеваться, разумеется.  
Она огладила плечи Марии, убедившись, что та уже сняла пиджак, и наслаждаясь ощущением шёлка под пальцами. Сжала сквозь рубашку тяжёлые груди – больше, чем казалось под одеждой – и занялась пуговицами, стремясь поскорее узнать, какие сюрпризы её ещё могут ждать.  
– Не торопитесь, я уеду только утром, – прошептала Мария, но, сама же себе противореча, стянула вниз платье Хелен, целуя её грудь. В считанные минуты они раздели друг друга, только маски остались на месте, хотя в этом освещении всё равно ничего видно не было. А Хелен остро хотелось увидеть, с кем же она оказалась в постели, но она понимала, что пока что это невозможно.  
Чтобы перестать планировать, когда и как она проберётся включить свет и как заставить Марию снять маску, Хелен зарылась лицом в надушенные волосы – какой интересный аромат, надо будет запомнить… – снова приникая к шее Марии. Та ободряюще гладила её по спине, запрокинув голову, и Хелен наклонилась сильнее, обхватывая губами крупный сосок, и сама выгнулась навстречу, когда Мария провела пальцами вдоль её позвоночника, остановившись у ягодиц. Мария потянула её на кровать, и Хелен послушалась, и скоро их руки беспорядочно скользили по разгорячённой коже. Руки Марии были смелее, и всё-таки у неё наверняка было больше опыта – Хелен отзывалась практически на каждое её движение, просто невероятно, Мария знала её тело, едва ли не как своё собственное…  
«Если вы телепатка, я обязательно разыщу вас, чтобы поработать вместе в Убежище,» – как можно яснее подумала Хелен, но Мария никак не показала, что её услышала. Конечно, могла искусно притвориться, но когда она положила ладонь между ног Хелен, той стало не до проверок.  
Мария легонько погладила, едва ероша волосы, а потом её палец раздвинул складки, нежно проведя вдоль, и Хелен полувыдохнула-полузастонала, наэлектризованная настолько, что не знала, сколько ещё даже самых осторожных касаний выдержит.  
Хотя Мария не собиралась дальше осторожничать – её пальцы уверенно тёрли, нажимали, один скользнул внутрь, но ненадолго, дальше она продолжала тереть двумя, и Хелен хотелось стиснуть бёдра на её руке, но она смогла, заставила себя раздвинуть их шире, чувствуя, как начинает пробирать дрожью, и вот уже Мария крепко прижимала её за плечо к кровати, целуя в уголок губ вместо того, чтобы не давать ей кричать…  
– Всё хорошо… За музыкой нас никто не услышит… – Хелен почти не поняла, что ей говорят, цепляясь за чужие руки и пытаясь сделать нормальный вдох.  
– Ох, – наконец почти беспомощно сказала она, когда дар речи к ней вернулся. – Я и не ожидала…  
Мария тихо рассмеялась ей в плечо.  
– Я постаралась загладить первое впечатление, – прошептала она. – Больше никаких неприятных ассоциаций?..  
– Больше никаких связных мыслей до самого утра, – пообещала Хелен, и Мария, снова фыркнув, перекатилась на бок. – Можно?..  
– Конечно.  
Может быть, Хелен и не была так опытна, но она рассудила: можно попробовать повторить и посмотреть, как Мария отреагирует. Та выдохнула, когда Хелен начала, а потом накрыла её руку своей, направляя и показывая, как ей нравится. Было слегка досадно, что она не даёт догадаться самой, но Хелен смирилась, ловя губами её губы и отвлекая внимание поцелуями. Отвлечь, возможно, и не получилось, но через несколько минут Мария расслабленно вытягивалась на простынях, сжимая ладонь Хелен.  
– Я вас всё-таки обязательно найду, даже если сегодня вам удастся сбежать… – прошептала та.  
– Конечно, удастся, и, конечно, не найдёте, – прошептала Мария в ответ. – Но, полагаю, маленькое хобби нам обеим не повредит, мне тоже нужно будет учиться прятаться как можно лучше…  
Хелен подтянула покрывала из изножья: ночной воздух быстро остужал, даже если ночь была не самая холодная.  
– А если я просто не стану сегодня спать и не дам вам уйти? – осведомилась она.  
– Так вам же будет неинтересно, доктор Магнус, – с улыбкой ответила Мария. – Нет, я предлагаю поспать нам обеим. В конце концов, нас обеих ждёт завтра работа, не сомневаюсь. А дальше посмотрим – может быть, я не проснусь вовремя, а если и проснусь, то вас разбужу тоже.  
Были более простые и менее честные способы достичь целей Хелен, но она согласно кивнула, а потом подтвердила вслух, поскольку кивок вряд ли можно было разглядеть:  
– Хорошо, давайте сыграем так. Но даже если я проиграю – имейте в виду, что это будет только первый раунд.  
– На меньшее я и не рассчитывала, – прошептала, обнимая её, Мария.  
– Надеюсь, вы не храните под кроватью хлороформ?  
Мария тихо рассмеялась, поплотнее закутываясь в покрывало.  
– На самом деле, храню. Но обещаю не использовать ничего, кроме своих скромных человеческих способностей.  
И Хелен ей поверила.  
  
Она проснулась, когда за окном уже светало. Она была уверена, что хотя бы почувствует, как Мария будет уходить – но комната была пуста. Вещей не было тоже, и собирали их очень тихо, похоже: ящики и дверца шкафа остались приоткрытыми, чтобы не хлопать. Быстрый осмотр дал понять, что никакой одежды или блокнота Мария не забыла, но вот на ночном столике, с той стороны, где Хелен спала, лежала книга. То ли её не заметили, то ли не стали брать, чтобы не разбудить. Хелен подняла её и удивилась, увидев своё имя на обложке. «Хелен». Этот роман она читала когда-то, и хотя он казался ей небезынтересным, странно было, что кто-то ещё его помнит. Хелен всегда казалось, что Джейн Остин осталась в умах гораздо сильнее. Она посмотрела на имя писательницы, хотя знала его и так: Мария Эджуорт. А, вот откуда, должно быть, взялся псевдоним… Забавное сочетание с именем главной героини.  
Внизу, конечно, всё веселье давно закончилось. Хелен прошла по казавшемуся огромным пустому залу, держа в руках маску, которую почему-то до сих пор не убрала в сумочку, и вздрогнула, поняв, что она не одна. У закрытого фортепиано, морщась и потирая бок, сидел Тони Джексон собственной персоной.  
– Я думала, вы уже уехали, – сказала она, не зная, как начать разговор. Пианист махнул рукой и меланхолично заметил:  
– В пустоте наутро есть своё очарование.  
– Возможно, – из вежливости согласилась Хелен, но он её уже не слушал – откинул крышку инструмента и наигрывал какую-то незнакомую мелодию, не ту, что звучала накануне. На этот раз он не пел, но и без этого в воздухе словно разливалось волшебство.  
Хелен присела на возвышение и решила, что с возвращением домой и к работе можно подождать.  
  
P.S.  
Джеймс Уотсон нашёл Хелен Магнус – Хелен Магнус будущего, которое всё ещё будило в нём жгучее любопытство, хотя он и понимал, что не должен им интересоваться, чтобы ненароком его не изменить – в Нью-Йорке, снимающей комнаты хотя бы вдалеке от центра города, слава Провидению.  
Они старались не встречаться часто, но способ связаться у них был, и сейчас Джеймс им воспользовался.  
– Джеймс, какой приятный сюрприз! – она, улыбаясь, вышла ему навстречу и расцеловала в обе щеки. – Рада, что ты покидаешь иногда Англию!  
– Я думаю, ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, – с укором заметил он, не поддаваясь её очарованию.  
– Разве?  
– Совершенно уверен. Хелен, – он покачал головой, – кажется, ты сама же собиралась как можно меньше вмешиваться в чужие жизни, особенно жизни знакомых тебе людей.  
– Я и не вмешиваюсь, – пожала она плечами. – По возможности. Выпьешь со мной чаю?  
– Обязательно, – согласился Джеймс. – Но после того, как ты мне объяснишь, с какой же такой таинственной незнакомкой Хелен – Хелен из моего времени – встретилась в Новом Орлеане в прошлом месяце, и каким образом это называется невмешательством?  
Хелен Магнус слегка смутилась – хорошо, потому что он и собирался её смутить. Ну что за игры, в самом деле…  
– Что она тебе рассказала? – спросила она.  
– Она – _ты_ – мне рассказала, что на маскараде познакомилась с совершенно невозможной женщиной, которую теперь очень хотела бы снова найти. Потому что та напомнила ей себя, а ещё она, похоже, замечательно владеет навыками борьбы, – Джеймс посмотрел ей в глаза. – И что ты на это скажешь?  
Хелен подняла руки, признавая поражение, хотя пристыжённой она не выглядела:  
– Это действительно была я. Но я ничего особенно не меняла, Джеймс. Только хотела компенсировать небольшое изменение, которое внесла раньше. Думала – поступком, но получилось скорее эмоционально. Впрочем, так тоже вышло неплохо.  
Джеймс подумал, но всё же не стал спрашивать, что именно хотела компенсировать Хелен. Судя по тону, там было что-то очень личное, а что-то очень личное, что могло относиться к её краткому периоду пребывания в Лондоне, наверняка касалось Джона…  
Джеймс не хотел поднимать эту тему.  
– И она меня не найдёт, к тому же, – продолжила Хелен, словно не замечая, что он ушёл в свои мысли. – Я же знаю, как именно я думаю, только у меня ещё век с лишним опыта в запасе.  
– По-моему, кто-то вообще собирался самосовершенствоваться в Тибете, – всё ещё недовольно напомнил он.  
– Не ворчи, – улыбнулась она. – И это я сделаю тоже, у меня ещё много времени. – Она помедлила. – Это всё, что она – я тебе сказала?..  
– Практически да, – кивнул он, чувствуя недоговорку. – А что? Что ещё произошло?  
– Ничего такого особенного…  
– Хелен, – сощурился Джеймс.  
Она обезоруживающе улыбнулась:  
– Ничего такого, что стало бы угрозой для потока времени, Джеймс. Мы просто приятно провели вместе вечер. Это не запрещено.


End file.
